Her Days Of Screaming
by lostinthearrowverse
Summary: Hi guys, this is a shorter, darker story that mostly takes place on Earth 2. It is a story about the Black Siren's childhood and we get to see what turned her heart so cold. Warning(s): There is some smut in the first chapter and mention of rape.
1. Chapter 1

In a small home deep in Star City, Malcolm was dousing Quentin Lance with bottle after bottle of alcohol. His thirteen-year-old daughter, Dinah Laurel Lance was tied to the couch. "Please don't hurt him" she cried out.

"Shut up, bitch" the man shouted.

"Merlyn, you do not have to do this" Quentin stammered

"Yeah, Daniel Brickwell did not have to kill my wife. This is for failing to put him down and get justice for Rebecca, Detective" Malcolm Merlyn barked.

"Please, don't make her watch this. It's her birthday. Laurel, baby, close your eyes" Quentin said in an effort to console his hysterical now daughter.

"Your little bitch is going watch every fucking second of your anguish," Malcolm said with a deep laugh. He cackled and lit Detective Lance ablaze. Laurel screamed. Malcolm trailed across the room to her. He seized her, stripped her and violently raped her as he held her head up and eyes open while she watched Quentin burn to death.

Laurel awoke in Starling General with the entire Queen Family at her bedside. She looked into the sparkling blue eyes of her best friend, Oliver Queen. "Laur, I'm you're awake".

"Is my dad okay? Could he be saved?" Laurel asked, anxiously.

"I am so sorry," Moira Queen said as she brushed Laurel's wrist. Laurel nodded, gulping back tears.

"But, you're going to come live with us, Laur" Oliver tried to console her with a soft smile.

Laurel propped herself up on her knees and embraced Oliver tightly. Between witnessing her father's murder, her violent sexual assault, and the physical pain all over her body, Laurel could fight it any longer and broke into loud sobs. Oliver moved a hand to the back of Laurel's head and he stroked her soft brown hair while keeping his other arm securely around her waist. "It's okay. I've got you, I love you" he whispered in ear".

Time jumps to four years later...

Oliver walked into the living room where the prettiest girl in the entire, Dinah Laurel Lance was lying the couch. He pulled back the bow of a bow and arrow toy and fired, hitting Laurel in the neck. He laughed like crazy as Laurel sat up with that "what the fuck" face. He sat down next to her and threw his arm loosely around her shoulders. The anchor the Star City local news show began reading off the headlines. " Four years following the gruesome murder of Detective Quentin Lance and violent sexual assault of his young daughter, police are yet to make any arrests in the case. They have named a suspect, former Star City Elite Malcolm Merlyn. However, law enforcement claims..." The anchor droned on and on.

"Unbelievable" Laurel whispered as she rose to her feet. She turned around to face her friend. "My daddy died for nothing!" she screamed, exasperated and near tears "Damn this American justice system to hell!"

"Laurel" Oliver said, rising to his as well "I have an idea to level the playing field with Malcolm. I want to protect our city to honor your father and the work he dedicated his life to. I also want to love and protect you, Laur. In his honor".

Laurel had always thought of her best friend as cute, but she had never been more attracted to him then she was in that moment. She put both her hand on his cheeks and kissed him, pushing her tongue straight into his mouth. He kissed her back. Her lips on his, "this is perfect" he thought. He lifted her and her legs clasped around his torso. He carried her up the stairs and down the hallway to his bedroom. Their lips never parted as she closed and latched the door behind them. He sat her on the end of his bed "Are you sure?" he asked her.

"Yes, Ollie. I want to give myself to you. I want to feel you, and only you inside me" she confirmed. He removed her sweater and kissed shoulder around her bra strap and sucked on her collarbone. "Yes, Ollie" she breathed. She helped him remove her bra and he cupped her breasts in both hands. He moved his tongue in a circular motion over her left nipple and massaged and flicked the right one simultaneously. He alternated both treatments between her nipples. He paused and removed his clothes and Laurel's skinny jeans (which he bought for her) and tore through her thong. He spread her wide and slid his tongue deep into her. Laurel moaned and wrapped her legs around his head, using her heel to push him in deeper. He used his tongue and his lips to pleasure her. He planted soft, wet kisses on her clit. She hummed Oliver's name. He stood up and picked up, he sat down at the foot of his bed and brought her down onto hi and her walls all around his cock and smiled. From the first thrust to the last one, their seventeen-year-old minds were blown.

Oliver and Laurel laid in Oliver's bed. "So, you're a little too young to be a cop, Ollie" giggled Laurel, still high from what they had just done.

"I know", he responded. He picked his bow and arrow toy, shot straight, and hit the ceiling "but my dad promised if I got any good with this thing, he would get me a real compound bow and some arrows for my 18th".

Laurel caught on and smiled "You want to be a vigilante? Hot!" she beamed. "Though you should know that he was my father, so if you're doing this at all you're doing it with me" They kissed again and he chuckled.

"I don't know, Laur. It could be dangerous and if something happens to you, I- I just don't know" Oliver explained.

"Ollie, we can train together, we'll do everything together because we are in this together" she reassured him.

"Okay," he finally agreed because ever Oliver Queen had to admit that together was better than the power of one.


	2. Chapter 2

"Happy Birthday Baby, you're legal," Laurel said smiling and throwing confetti at Oliver. Oliver was covered in sweat.

"You- are- so late—for-training," Oliver said between kisses "It is truly despicable. But thank you, baby, I love you"

"Ollie?" Laurel said

"Yeah"

"Do you think we're ready?" she asked, going out on a limb.

"With you being this late, I don't think so birdy" he answered endearingly and smiled at her.

"Well I-I didn't want your cake to burn" she defended herself.

He chuckled and let the conversation die. "Check it out," he said, clearly excited. He showed her his brand new compound bow with a quiver full of custom-made green-tipped arrows.

"Wow" she exclaimed "Ollie, it's really nice"

Oliver was grinning and he offered "Do you want to try it"

"What? I can't do that" Laurel giggled

"I'll help you" Oliver insisted. He placed his hand on her shoulder and used his other hand to point at the target "You want to hit the middle" he said in a calming voice. He put his hand over hers and together they pulled back the bowstring and let the arrow fly. It hit outer ring of the target "That's good, Laur" he encouraged.

She bit her lower lip "But I didn't hit the middle" she complained.

Oliver laughed and admitted "Neither have I, birdy"

Time jumps to two years later

Oliver entered the foundry "Hey Laur, don't panic but Malcolm Merlyn is back in Star City" he said.

"Where is he? We make our move tonight!" Laurel demanded, getting ahead of herself.

Oliver pulled his girlfriend into his arms and pressed a kiss to her forehead "Slow pretty bird" he said with lips against her forehead "We're gonna get him, that's a promise. I just don't know when. We are used to chasing drug dealers and thieves, but Merlyn's been trained the most deadly assassin on the planet, which is something neither of us understands".

Laurel nodded "I just want him dead" she whispered.

"Laurel" Oliver scolded "You know that we don't kill, that would make us criminals".

"I know. You are the very best part of me Oliver Queen" Laurel said, standing taller to kiss him. Their lips danced on each other's. They parted and Laurel said, "We do need to make sure he remains in Star City, we can not let him evade us".

"We will, Laurel. Promise me you won't do anything to get yourself killed" Oliver begged.

"Okay," Laurel agreed.

That night, Green Arrow and Black Canary stood in front of the lowlife they were interrogating. The young man hung upside down and was bleeding from an arrow to the stomach. "I'll ask you again where is David Drayson?" Green Arrow growled shortly"

"Fuck you!" the man taunted. The Green Arrow seized the Arrow in his victim and twisted it, pushing it in slightly deeper and blood spilled from the man's mouth.

From behind the vigilantes' backs, they heard crackling and then an arrow zip through the air. Oliver turned around just in time for a black-tipped flaming arrow to pierce his heart. The man who fired the arrow, Malcolm Merlyn took down his hood.

"Ollie", Laurel screamed, but she knew he was dead. "Merlyn, I am going to kill you"

"Get in line, bitch" Malcolm cackled.

Laurel raced at the dark archer and hit Merlyn in the jaw and the neck with her bo staff. Merlyn dropped his bow and grabbed Laurel around her stomach. He seized her staff and pinned her to his body by holding it against her neck.

Laurel remembered everything Merlyn had done to her all at once. She began screaming. Just as she did, the tears on her cheeks lifted off her face and stood in the air on their own. A wave of dark matter swept over the fighting vigilantes, and the dark archer instantly died.

Laurel awoke and crawled over to Oliver's body, burned to a crisp, embers still lit. "Ollie..." she whispered. "I'm so sorry" She kissed his cheek and closed his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

"How can we understand this? A young man just starting out. So much ambition. So much potential. So much capability. Oliver Jonas Queen was meant to do amazing things. Now, let's all bow our heads and pray as we aid Mr. Queen on his journey to heaven" the preacher droned on. From the moment that arrow touched Ollie's skin, Laurel had felt like she was drowning but everyone around her was breathing.

She walked up to Mrs. Queen who was trying to hide the fact that she was crying. "Mrs. Queen. I am s-"

Moira's face contorted to a look of outrage. She slapped Laurel hard across the face, digging her nail in and scratching. "Don't you dare tell me you're sorry" she shouted "You were the closest person to my son. Why didn't you stop him? Quentin was your father, this was your vendetta, Oliver had no place in this, you screeching ungrateful bitch"

Laurel stood there in front of everyone she knew, everyone she loved, bleeding and humiliated. Laurel started running and ran out onto the City's busiest road. She screamed, and much to her shock the surrounding cars lifted into the air and crash landed a good eight feet from where they had been. Power lines snapped and came falling to the street. Store display windows shattered. Laurel could not help herself as she smiled at horror scene she caused. "Fuck you, Moira Queen," she thought.

That night, Laurel traveled around Star City and used her new ability to rob a flower shop. She brought the stolen flowers to Oliver's grave and slept on the muddy ground to be close to him. She dreamed that Oliver woke her up. She stood up and hugged him. "Laurel, you're the strongest, fiercest person I know. You are also the most important person in the world to me" Oliver said softly "I want you to punish my mother for doing what she did to the woman I love. Please, Laurel, I love you pretty bird" Laurel woke abruptly when she felt wetness on her face. She got up and was hellbent on getting back to the Queen's mansion. When she arrived, she saw all of her stuff had been tossed out on the front lawn by the maids and she frowned. She broke the front entrance's lock and quietly climbed the tip-toed past Thea's room and entered Mr. and Mrs. Queen's bedroom. Moira sat up "Is it ever appropriate for the help to enter my bedroom if they're not here to clean it? Answer me that?" Moira questioned disapprovingly. Laurel laid her cold hands on Moira's cheeks and release a long sonic cry directly into her right ear. Moira fell limp with blood leaking from her ears. Laurel checked for a pulse and Moira's pulse was , Laurel returned to the front lawn and took with her nothing but the Black Canary costume. She would refashion it into something that looked more sinister.

As Laurel began to indulge in her new criminal lifestyle, it got much easier living without Oliver. Laurel was kissing new lips every single night and walking away with all their money. She told herself that she was happy. To an extent, she was but she didn't quite have a brain to cook up evil schemes. Malcolm was dead, Moira was dead, so that left Laurel to commit robberies that didn't fulfill her. Laurel would not be fulfilled until people looked at her and saw a monster.

One day, Laurel thought it would be fun to trap 11 innocents in a bank vault and torture them with her scream. She killed everyone else in the bank and stood by the vault door, frequently screaming into the little window. A voice came from behind her.

"It's just about damn time you shut up" Laurel spun around and saw a man wearing blue pants and a red shirt with a lightning bolt on it. "Release the innocents and the judge might go easy on you," he said optimistically.

"Just who are you?" Laurel asked ignoring his offer.

"I'm the Flash," he said.

"Fun name," she said in sinister laughter.

"What might I call you?" he countered

"Black Siiiiiirrrrrrreeeeeennnnnn!" she cried and he covered his ears. She made a break for it. The Flash did not chase her because he prioritized and freed the innocents from the bank vault.

Laurel broke and entered a family's home and slaughtered the everyone living there. She piled the bodies in the bed of the master bedroom and then crashed on the living room couch. She turned on the TV. The news anchor spoke, "One of our reporter's caught up with Star City's protector in red".

The Flash warned Star City of Black Siren. "She is extremely dangerous. Evidence suggests she is a psychopath with ill-will and is willing to hurt anybody, even children. Please, if you see her, do not engage her"

Laurel smiled as she enjoyed being a public threat. If nobody loved her, fearing her was better than thinking of her as invisible or using her as a doormat. She walked into the master bedroom and pulled the corpse of the father close to her. "How do you like now?" she asked sarcastically before snapping the corpse's neck.


End file.
